Need a ride series
by naughtynyx
Summary: Formerly'We used to be friends'. A series of fics set in Logan's yellow SUV mark milestones in Logan and Veronica's relationship.
1. We used to be friends

_**WE USED TO BE FRIENDS.**_

Summary:

This is written as one of Veronica's flashbacks from season 1.

Duncan just broke up with Veronica without comment or explanation. Lilly isn't speaking to Logan. The two decide to talk to each other to find out what is going on with the Kane's, but so they end up finding something else instead? I hope I did an adequate job of staying true to the characters voices. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.

I own nothing. It's all Rob Thomas.

It may be hard to believe but this boy, this obligatory jackass, the guy who's locker I planted a bong in, the one that bashed in my headlights with a crowbar, Logan Echolls, once upon a time used to be my friend. One of my best friends in fact. And once, for a brief moment, he almost became more...

I was walking home, my le baron was, as is often the case broke down. Oh well, I needed the walk to try and clear my head anyway. I was totally confused. What was going on with Duncan. He had completely blown me off today. He wouldn't even acknowledge my existence. Why? Had I done something wrong? If so what? For the life of me I couldn't think of anything.

My eyes began to sting from the frustrated tears in them. I stopped to collect myself, not a good idea to cross the street with blurred vision. I wiped my eyes. A horn blared. I looked up to see the bright yellow monster Logan got for his birthday a couple months earlier pulling up to the curb where I was standing.

"Hey, Ronnie!" he shouted his head sticking out of the window. The SUV came to a stop. The passenger side window rolled down. "What's up? You need a ride?" He offered. I bit my lip, considering. "Um...". Logan cocked a smile. "Come on," He leaned over and opened the passenger side door. "hop in."

I smiled weakly and nodded, climbing up into the seat, "Thanks." I murmured. This might be a good opportunity for me to find out what's bugging Duncan. Who better to ask if not the man himself, his best friend. I buckled myself in and we rolled off. We drove neither of us spoke for a couple of minutes. The only sound was from the dandy warhols cd playing. "I like this song." I remarked as an icebreaker.

Logan smirked, "Yeah, me too." Silence again for a few beats. I was just building up the courage to ask about Duncan when Logan said, "Can I ask you something?"

I turned my head and looked at his profile. He seemed almost nervous like. A very un-Logan like thing. "Sure." I said, intrigued.

"I was just wondering," he began hesitantly, "It's about Lilly." I nodded him on. "She's been acting weird. Like she's pissed at me for something, only I don't know what. She's been blowing me off and stuff. I was just wondering, I don't know, has she mentioned anything to you about me? About being mad at me? Something I did?"

I couldn't help myself. It was just too much of a coincidence. Logan asking me about Lilly. I burst out laughing. After a beat of stunned silence, Logan chuckled along with me, not knowing why. I guess it was infectious.

"What's so funny Mars?" I shook my head trying to contain myself.

"No, nothing." I said catching my breath. "It's just, well, I was going to ask you the same thing pretty much. Not about Lilly, but about Duncan. He was totally ignoring me today."

Logan's chuckle slowed."Yeah, I kind of noticed. I don't know why though."

"I don't know what's up with Lilly either," I offered, "sorry." either.

"Well something sure is up with the Kane family." He commented. "Maybe it's in their water supply."I smirked."Yeah, maybe."

The conversation stilled for a few blocks cleared his throat and dove back in to it."So, what are you up to right now?" he asked. "I mean are you busy?" I couldn't think of anything pressing I had to do.I had some home work but not much. That was it."Uh, no. Not really. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out."

"Uh," I floundered taken by surprise. I mean sure Logan and I hung out all the time, but always as a foursome with Duncan and Lilly. The times Logan and I have hung out just the two of us I could count on one hand and probably not even use all my fingers. But hey, why the hell not? "Uh, sure." I finally answered, smiling. "Sounds good."

Logan smiled back. "All right."

We went to Logan's house. Nobody else was home. His Dad was off filming on Location and his mother went to visit him. His sister Trina just left for Australia. We were walking up to his house, I guess passing by the pool gave Logan an idea. "Hey, let's go swimming." he suggested, suddenly. Stopping in front of the pool.

I cocked my head to the side as if considering "Hmm, well, I'd really like to," I said then snapped my fingers in mock disappointment. "but darn it, wouldn't you know the one day I didn't bring my bathing suit to school with me."

"That's perfect!" He gushed. "Now you can finally knock skinny dipping off your list." I smiled wryly at him.

"Seriously though," He continued. "There are extra suits in the guest house. I'm sure you can find something that'll fit. I think my eleven year old cousin left one behind last time she was here."

"Ha, Ha." I replied, dryly to the obvious jab about my size. He chuckled. "Come on, what do you say?" I sighed. It was a perfect day for swimming. "Oh, All right."

"You found something, I see." Logan remarked as I walked over to the pool. He had already changed into his trunks and beat me out there.

I looked down at the pink and purple polka dot bikini, the only thing in my size available. "Yep, I did."

Logan nodded. "Good. Well I got towels." he proclaimed and turned to toss them onto a lounge chair. I almost gasped when I saw his back. There was a long purple slash across it. I was going to ask him what had happened, but I figured he just got it somehow from rough housing with the guys. The way he and Duncan always do. I will never understand boys.

"So," Logan ventured slapping his hands together, "shall we?" With that he took a running start for the pool and jumped in cannonball style. I jumped back to avoid the back splash. Logan's head surfaced. "What are you waiting Ronnie? Come on in the water's fine." I giggled and headed for the steps.

"Oh you are so dead Mars!" Logan shouted after I splashed him. I giggled."Oh you think it's funny? Well see how much you laugh at this." He started swimming my way. I let out a shriek and swam away. He caught up to me and grabbed a hold of me. "Gotcha!" he exclaimed triumphantly. He scooped me up in his arms, lifting me out of the water.

I squealed, "Logan put me down!" He shrugged. "Whatever you say." He tossed me back into the water with a big splash.

I surfaced to find him laughing his ass off. "Ugh! You're so going to get in now." I threatened and lunged for him. I pressed down on the top of his head and dunked him under the water. He emerged with a burst flicking water at me. I tried to go for him again, but he grabbed me around my waist. "I don't think so." He said. I was laughing and wriggling trying to get free. "Let me go."

"You gonna play nice?" He asked.

"Yes." I promised.

Logan looked at me considering, "How do I know I can trust you?" He asked. "Maybe I should just keep a hold on you. Just in case."

I laughed. "Logan, come on." I pleaded a bit more soberly. I finally stop trying to wiggle free and looked him in the face. "Logan," I began, but froze an odd feeling coming over me all of the sudden. I just became aware of how close our bodies were. The heat from Logan's body burned into me. It was so intense I was surprised the droplets of water on his skin weren't evaporating into steam.

Logan's expression sobered and his eyes locked onto mine. I never noticed what a pretty brown they were, very deep and liquid. "Veronica," he whispered my name, low and huskily. "Logan." I breathed. He reached up and wiped a wet strand of hair off my face. I swallowed hard. Unlike the rest of me, my throat was completely dry. His thumb stroked my cheek. His face moved closer to mine. I tilted my head up toward his.

"Yo, Logan!" A familiar voice hollered, shattering the moment. Logan and I broke away from each other. "Where you at?" Dick Casablancas appeared from around the corner."Oh, here you are." he stated. "Hey Ronnie. How's it going. Nice teeny weeny bikini." He leered.

"Hello, Dick." I greeted evenly. Dick Casablancas was not my favorite person. A fact he is apparently oblivious to. "So what are you guys up to?" he asked. "Just hanging out." Logan replied. "What are you doing here, Dick?" "I just ran into a couple of hotties from Hurst, sorority girls." He added in suggestive tone. "There having a party tonight. Told me to stop by and bring a friend." He paused as if waiting for some sort of response. When he didn't get one he added, "So? friend? What do you say?"

"Well I don't know." Logan said slowly with a glance at me. "I'm kind of already doing something."

"Dude come on," Dick complained. "that's so weak. You can go swimming with V, anytime. This party is a once in a lifetime thing."

"Right because we so seldom go to parties." Logan remarked. I snickered.

"Dude, whatever." Dick forged on. "Hanging out with hot college chicks is exactly what you need right now since Lilly's having a bitch attack. College chicks are easy. Don't you wanna go somewhere where you actually got a shot at getting some action. Instead of kicking it pool side here with the virgin queen."

"Dude!" Logan protested.

"What?" Dick complained, and shrugged. "No offense, Ronnie."

"None taken." I said and made my way to the steps of the pool. "And don't stick around on my account." Logan came after me.

"Wait, Veronica," I turned to face him but I had trouble looking into his eyes.

"I really have to get going." I insisted.

"Well hey, let me drive you." He suggested, reasonably.

"I can walk." I insisted rushing to grab a towel and dashing to the pool house to change. I didn't want to take the chance of being alone with him again after we had almost... Almost what exactly? Had we really been going to kiss before Dick interrupted? It sure as hell seemed that way. And that would have been a huge mistake. He's Lilly's boyfriend. Not to mention Duncan's best friend. So I guess for once in his life Dick Casablancas actually served a useful purpose.

Logan called me later that night. I ignored the call and never returned it. A week later Lilly was dead. And so was my friendship with Logan.


	2. Truce

**I hadn't initially planned to write more on this story, but there seemed to be some interest in me doing so, so here it is. Hope you like it**.

**Summary: Veronica needs a ride and there is only one person around to give it to her.**

**Do I own it? Sadly no, but I love it as if it were my very own.**

**Please R&R.**

"Man. I just can't believe you actually used to be friends with that guy." Wallace remarked as he and Veronica sat down to lunch. She looked over in the direction her friend was staring to see Logan Echolls and Dick Casablancas playing keep away with some freshman's notebook.

"Yeah, well he wasn't always such a..." Veronica grasped for the right word.

"Jackass." Wallace supplied.

Veronica cocked her head to one side and thought about it, "Well no, actually he was always kind of a jackass. He just used to be more of a good-natured jackass as opposed to a mean spirited one" She explained. "Lilly's death changed him." She added taking on a much more somber tone. Just then ex- boyfriend Duncan Kane walked into her field of vision, greeting Logan with a nod, not lifting a finger to stop the taunting of the young freshman was enduring at the hands of his best pal. Veronica shook her head at the image. "It changed all of us."

"Even you?" Veronica hadn't realized how far she had drifted in her own head space until Wallace's voice broke through.

"Huh?"

"You said' it changed all of us.' , is that including you?"

Veronica's lips pulled back thinking about what she had been like a year ago. She said, "Especially me."

"Really?" Wallace was curious, "How so?"

"Well," Veronica considered, "for starters, the person I was a year ago probably wouldn't have cut you down from the flag pole." She said bluntly and took a bite out of her sandwich.

Wallace's brow furrowed, he couldn't believe that at first. "For real?"

"Mmm- hmm," she mumbled. When she finished chewing, she added. "I most likely would have gotten principal Clemmons or one of the janitors to cut you down. But I doubt I would have done personally, and draw attention to myself? No way."

Wallace was dubious, "I can't imagine Veronica Mars afraid of attracting attention."

She shrugged, "Like I said, I've changed. Back then I just wanted to blend in. I was a wallflower. The last thing I ever wanted to do was stand out. Then Lilly died and everything happened with my dad, and I was kind of pushed out. The rest, as they say, is pretty much history"

"Hmm." Wallace remarked. His face suddenly clouded over with seriousness.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Ah nothing, I was just thinking..."

"What?" She prodded, "spit it out, Wallace."

"Well, it's just that," he sighed miserably, "it's kind of like if it wasn't for you best friend dying we might never have become friends."

Veronica wanted to argue his logic, but thinking about it, she really couldn't. True, she would give anything to have Lilly back, but the idea of a Wallace-less life? She didn't like the sound of that either.

"Well," she ventured, clearing her throat, "way to kill the mood, pal." she playfully punched hin in the arm. They both laughed defusing the situation.

The bell rung and they gathered their things. "You wanna hang out later?" Wallace asked. "I gotta shift at the sack-n-pack until six, but..."

"Yeah, you want to me at my house at, say, sevenish?"

He nodded. "Cool, see ya."

"Later."

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" Veronica cried out in frustration. She banged on her steering wheel, then sighed and turned the key in the ignition for the third time, saying a little prayer while she did so. It didn't work, though, the engine made the same unhealthy noises as it did the first two times. She whimpered and let her head fall forward on the wheel causing the horn to blare. She snapped it back up and climbed out of the car after popping the hood.

She was usually pretty good with being able to perform simple repairs, but one look at what was going on and she knew the problem was well beyond her skill level. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up skyward, "Why me?" she groaned. What was she going to do? She couldn't call Wallace. He was still at work. Her dad couldn't pick her up. He was tracking down a skip in Sacramento. She looked around the parking lot. It was fairly deserted. She had stayed late working on a journalism assignment, most everyone, teachers included had left by now. There were a few cars still left in the lot, none of them belonged to anyone she knew though, that was of course except for one, A bright yellow SUV.

She didn't have to guess to much as to the reason Logan would have for being at the school so late, detention. 'And speak of the devil.' She thought as Logan exited the building. He walked toward the parking lot, a big grin on his face, twirling his keys around his finger.

"Mm, car trouble?" he asked sounding delighted at her misfortune.

Veronica folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head in disgust as he climbed into his vehicle and back out of his slot.

He stopped just in front of her and rolled down his window. Veronica expected some sort of lame ass comment and nearly choked when he said, "Hop in."

She froze, shocked, completely unable to speak.

"Well do you need a ride or not?" he pressed

"Uh, I don't know," Veronica replied, finding her voice, "I might be able to just skate home now, given as hell just froze over."

Logan chuckled. "Well make up your mind. This is a once in a lifetime offer, going once, going twice," he revved his engine.

"Fine!" Veronica shouted over the noise. It was unseasonably hot out and a long walk did not appeal.

She went around to the passenger's side and got in.

"Good girl," Logan remarked, "I knew there was apart of you still capable of reason."

Veronica just rolled her eyes as she buckled in.

The first few minutes of the drive was filled with a not in the tiniest bit comfortable silence. Veronica thought how just a few weeks ago she was recalling the last time Logan gave her a ride. No chances of this one ending up like that one had. She stared out the window. 'God this is going to be the longest ten minutes ever.' She thought.

"Oh yeah, while I have you here," Logan's voice intruded into the silence. "I've been meaning to say thank you."

Veronica's head snapped toward him, she was utterly surprised, again she couldn't find her words. Eventually she said, "Seriously Logan give the people in hell a break, would ya? They're going to get frost bite."

Logan chuckled, "I mean it though, thanks."

"For what?" she wondered, confused.

"The tapes you gave me, of Lilly." he elaborated, "Without them the memorial video would have been a complete disaster."

"Yeah." She softly replied, "well I wanted to make sure Lilly's memory was honored in a way she would have approved of."

They shared a quick glance, both smiling somberly, then silence descended again.

"Shit." Logan muttered.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Everything's so fucked up. Look at us barely able to have a conversation. It didn't used to be this way, so hard."

"Yeah, I know."

They came to a stop light, the chatter slowed as well. Logan tapped anxiously on the steering wheel and blew out a long breath.

"Look I'm sorry about your headlights." He blurted suddenly.

"Why, because they're so small?" Veronica preemptively quipped. Making a joke was the best way she knew how to cut through the weirdness.

Logan laughed, "No, but nice one. I wish I had come up with it. I was referring to the one's that I bashed in."

"Ah, right that."

"Yeah, that. It was fucked up of me. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Veronica replied. "So, I guess I should say I'm sorry too, about the bong."

"Should say?"

"Well, I can't say I am completely sorry. It was pretty damn funny. Come on you have to admit it was funny. A year ago you and I would have laughed about."

"A year ago a lot of things were different." He remarked.

"Yeah." Agreed Veronica, with a somber sigh she turned back to the window.

"Shit." Logan uttered again a block later.

"What, was that like on your word of the day calender or something? You're using it an awful lot."

"Toilet paper." Logan corrected, "Word of the day toilet paper."

Veronica snickered.

Logan hated this. He hated how hard it was to be comfortable around Veronica now. It used to be so easy. In fact used to be she was one of his favorite people to be around. Every now and again he found himself longing for how it used to be between them and he wanted than back. But then he'd remember he was suppose to hate her and she hated him. Too much had happened. He doubted it was possible for them to ever really get back to the way things were. But that didn't mean they had to continue being the way they are now.

"So what do you say about me and you calling a cease fire?" Logan posed. "I'm not saying that we carved Logan and Veronica BFF into a tree or anything, just that we stop going out of our way to make each other miserable."

Veronica nodded slowly, "I could get on board with that." She agreed.

"Good, so no more planting drug paraphanalia on my person and/or property?"

"Well, technically it was the school's property I put the bong in."

Logan gave her a look.

She smiled, "I promise. And do you promise not to commit any more acts of vandalism on my person and/or property?"

"Deal."

"Great, then it's settled."

"Truce." Logan took one hand of the wheel and offered it to Veronica.

"Truce." Veronica put her hand out, but just before Logan touched it she whipped it back, "Psych!"

They laughed.

"Why Ms. Mars I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Veronica's brow rose dubiously.

"Not." Logan added.

Veronica smiled. The rest of the ride finished the same as it began, quietly. But it was a much less tension charged quiet this time.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya." Veronica bade when they came to a stop in front her apartment complex. She clamored out of the cab.

"Not if I see you first." Logan countered with a smug smirk and sped away.

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head watching him as he drove away, a pleasant smile playing on her lips.


	3. driving a drunk

Set during Ruskie business. Trina didn't show up to drive Logan home. That task instead fell on Veronica.

I own nothing.

Please R&R.

"Logan, seriously, give me your keys." Veronica demanded, exasperated.

"You want my keys?" Logan shot back. "They're all yours. All you gotta do if find 'em first. Now that shouldn't be too hard for you since there's a limited amount of places I could have put them." He told her with a leer.

Veronica looked down to the undressed half of his body them back to his face. "You've got to be kidding." Logan just wagged his eyebrows.

Veronica let out a lite laugh, not amused. She sighed. "Fine." She said resolutely and pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom. "Go on." She prompted holding it open. Logan looked blankly at her. "Would you rather have me pull down your tighty whiteys out here in the middle of the hall?"

Logan looked taken aback. "You'd really do that? You'd really go through my underwear just so I wouldn't drive home drunk? Well, what can I say? I'm touched Ronnie. I really am."

"Yeah well, I'd feel guilty if you ended up getting in an accident and getting hurt or killed. Or even worse if you injured some innocent bystander, or a skunk or something. Now that would be a real tragedy."

Logan laughed. "That's my Ronnie." He remarked.

"So?" Veronica prompted well annoyed at this point. She gestured into the bathroom.

"Oh right, the keys. I was just kidding, there not in my underwear. I left them under the sun viser in my car."

"Ugh!" Veronica grunted. "You jackass!"

"What?" Logan argued. "It's not like I actually let you go through with the cavity search."

"Yeah well the joke would have been on you if you had, cause I'd have let the professional handle that part." She said referring to deputy Leo, who was still standing there starting to feel uneasy.

Logan turned to look at the man, "Who's he?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh god. Just come on." She pulled Logan by the sleeve. "You're following us right?" She called back to Leo.

"Yeah sure, no problem." He assured.

So here they were for the third time ever Logan and Veronica were riding alone in his car. Albeit this time was a little different as Veronica was the one behind the wheel. A situation she was not entirely comfortable with as she was not used to driving such a big monstrosity. Also, her companion was only semi- conscious. He kept mumbling incoherently, but she did catch snippets of what he was saying from time to time, she heard "mom" and "Lilly" repeated frequently. Her heart hurt for Logan. She understood in a way what he was going through. After her mom disappeared she had times when she wondered if she might be dead somewhere. She still wasn't entirely sure. But at least she could still keep hope that her mom would come home safely someday. Logan didn't even have that.

She pulled to a stop in Logan's driveway. She saw in the rearview mirror Leo's car pull in behind. "All right Logan, we're here." She announced. He muttered something she didn't understand, then made a light snoring sound. She suppressed a laugh then tried. "Yo, Tommy C." She shook him. "This is your stop."

"Unh?" Logan started, opening his eyes and taking stock of his surroundings. "Veronica?" He squinted at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I drove you home, remember?" He obviously didn't. "Well whatever. We're here. Time to get out." She jumped out of the cab and went around to the passenger's side. Leo jogged up to meet her. She gave him a smile. She opened the door and gave Logan her hand. "Come on, Logan." He staggered out of the seat. Veronica put one of his arms around her shoulder. Leo took the other. Logan looked at him confused.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Leo laughed.

"Oh my god, Logan!" Veronica cried out. "For the last time this is Leo. Whose name you might want to remember since he is doing you a huge favor by not throwing your ass in the drunk tank."

Logan huffed. "I doubt he's doing me any favors."

Veronica ignored him. They stopped at the door. "Is anybody home?" she asked Logan.

"Nope. Daddy dearest is in L.A. he has a meeting with some studio vultures or something."

"And Trina?"

"Your guess is as good as her's I'd imagine. She's probably drunker than I am and in some stranger's bed about now."

Veronica blew out a breath and held up Logan's keys. "Which of these is your house key?"

Logan took the keys and squinted at them. "Um... Hmm. Are sure these are my keys?"

Veronica yanked them back and tried randomly in the lock until it gave. With a sigh she pushed the door open. Leo was about to lead Logan into the house when Veronica intervened. "Uh, could you just wait out here, if you don't mind." She requested.

Leo looked reluctant. "Are you sure you can handle him on your own?"

"Yeah. I got it." She assured. "I'll be back in a minute."

Veronica aided Logan into his house and deposited him on the sofa. "I'll be right back." First she went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, then went to the nearest bathroom and found a bottle of aspirin the medicine cabinet. She took two and filled a glass with water. By the time she got back to Logan he had move off the couch and was now pouring himself a glass of whatever amber colored alcohol it was.

"Logan, are you really sure you should be drinking any more."

"Positive." He slurred. "Whoa!" He cried as the glass over flowed. He put down the bottle and slurped the excess from the glass.

"You know you're probably a drink away from liver failure."

"Hmm." Was all he had to say.

Veronica bit her lip and look to the door to the outside where Leo was waiting for her.

Logan looked at her. "You're still here?"

Veronica sighed and walked over to the coffee table. "You should take these." She suggested setting down the glass of water and pills.

Logan continued to gulp his liquor ignoring her. She turned around and went outside.

Leo was leaning against the hood of his car waiting. "Ready to go beautiful?" he asked when she came out.

"Um, actually I think I'm gonna stay for a while, make sure he's okay."

Leo nodded slowly. "Okay want me to stay with you?"

Veronica sucked in some air through her teeth. "Yeah I don't think that's such a good idea. Logan's not very good with, well, people."

"Are you sure it's safe to be alone with the guy? I'm mean, he's pretty messed up."

"I'll be fine." She assured. "I have plenty of experience dealing with an inebriated Logan."

"Okay. It sounds like you've made up your mind about this." He said sounding reluctant to go. He moved around to the driver's side door. "You know," He said with his hand on the door. "The guy's pretty perceptive for a drunk."

Veronica's brow knitted in confusion.

"When he said, he wasn't the one I was doing a favor for."

Veronica smiled. "Yeah, I know." She said. "And I really do appreciate it Leo. Really."

"Well that's good. But, what I'm trying to get at here is that I like you Veronica."

"I kind of figured that with your willingness to get all eightyfied and come to a high school dance."

He laughed. "So, I just wanna make sure, is there something more going on between you and this guy."

He nodded toward the house.

"Me and Logan? That's crazy!" Veronica blurted automatically, but there was a part of her that really considered the question. She ignored it. "He's an old friend. He's been through a lot. Unless you've been living under a rock I'm sure you've about the stuff going on with his family"

Leo nodded. "And your sure that's all it is. Just helping an old friend through a hard time."

"Yes." She said, though she was beginning to doubt.

"Okay then." Leo opened the car door. "You want me to stop back by later and check up on you?"

"I don't know about stopping by, but maybe you could call."

Leo broke out into a grin. "Oh, I am definitely gonna call."

Veronica smiled. "Later deputy."

"See ya, kid."

Veronica's face scrunched up. "Uh, Leo, " She called. He looked up at her. "You mind not calling me kid? It adds a layer of creepy to the whole age difference thing."

He snickered. "You got it."

She waited until he drove away before turning around and trudging back to the house.

Logan looked up when she entered the room. "Hey look, like a virgin's back.'" He greeted.

He glanced passed her. "What happened to 'Miami Vice'?"

"I sent him home." She informed taking a stride into the room. "I didn't think you should be alone right now."

Logan puffed. "I don't need a babysitter, Veronica."

"Well, first of all, that's debatable" She countered, "and secondly, I'm not here to babysit. I'm here to keep you company. You've been through a lot today, I just thought maybe you could use a friend."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Logan don't be a jerk. I just want to help you."

"Help me." Logan echoed. "There is no help for me Veronica. There were only two people in this world who ever gave a damn about me and there both gone now. First Lilly and now my mom. I'm all alone now. I might as well start getting used to it." He tipped his glass back and emptied it.

"That's not true, Logan. There are people that care about you."

"Really? Name one." He challenged.

"What about Duncan?"

Logan scoffed. "Do you see him around anywhere?" He countered. "Did he even bother to see if I was okay after my little performance at the dance?"

Veronica didn't respond.

"Right, just like I thought." He lurched unsteadily to his feet and moved toward the liquor cabinet.

Veronica thought she probably would regret these words, but said them anyway. "I care."

Logan stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "You care?" He asked sounding dubious. "Since when?"

"Since always Logan." She shot back not gently. "God, do you honestly think I would be here right now if I didn't?" Logan didn't answer. "You and I have a history Logan. One that I can't forget about no matter how much of a jack ass you are sometimes. Whether I like it or not there's a part of me that's always going to care about you."

Abandoning his quest for a drink Logan staggered back to the sofa and sat down heavily. He buried his face in his hands. A sob escaped him. "I just can't believe she's gone. I can't believe she left me alone with that bastard."

Veronica walked over and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Logan."

He sniffed back his tears and looked up at Veronica. "Thank you, Veronica. For sticking around, for giving a crap."

"No problem." She replied. "You want to know how you can start paying me back?"

His eyebrows rose in question.

"Drink some coffee and try to sober up."

He blew out a breath. "I can do that."

Veronica went to the kitchen and poured to mugs full. "Here you go." She handed one to Logan.

"Thanks." He blew on it then took a good sip. "So," He ventured, "What's the deal with you and the cop?"

"Yeah, no, we're not talking about him." Veronica declared.

Logan chuckled. "Oh, why not? Are you embarrassed to dating an old guy?"

Veronica smiled at him, "You know that thing I said about always caring about you no matter what? Yeah, I take that back."

Logan smiled and opened his mouth to make a retort but was cut off by the sound of Veronica's cell ringing.

She took it out and answered. "Hello?... Hello?" after a couple beats her expression changed to one of extreme annoyance. She hung up. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I've been getting these crank calls..."

"Aren't you supposed to be some hot shot junior detective? Haven't you ever heard of *69?" He teased.

"I've tried it smart ass." She retorted. "It just rings and rings."

Logan grabbed the phone from her. "Here, allow me."

Veronica gave him a wry look. "I know having money offers a lot of perks but I don't think making *69 work better is one-"

She was silenced when Logan said, "Yeah, hi, so who the hell is this and why have you been bothering my friend Ronnie?"

Shocked, and a bit excited that someone actually answered Veronica snatched the phone back. "Who is this?" she demanded. "Why have you been calling me?"

Even through his drunken haze Logan was able to read the change in Veronica's expression, something was happening, his body straitened going on alert. He watched Veronica closely for ques as to what was going on.

"Blond lady?" She asked looking pale. "Where?"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Logan asked, leaning in once she hung up.

"My mom." She practically whispered. She took a breath and looked up at Logan. "The person that's been calling me...is my mom. She's in Barstow."

There was a beat of silence as the news sunk in. "Go." Logan said afterwards. "You have to go."

Veronica swallowed and nodded. "Right. But what about you, are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." He assured. "Don't worry about me. What's important is you finding your mom. No one knows that more than I do."

Veronica felt a pang realizing how true is words were.

"My mom's gone." He went on. "But yours isn't and if there's a chance you could find her tonight, you gotta go. And I promise I won't drink any more alcohol. I'll finish the coffee and sober up. And I'll be waiting for you to call and tell me how it went."

Veronica smiled gratefully at him and nodded. "Okay. Bye." She shot to her feet and crossed the room.

"Good luck!" Logan called after her.

Veronica paused, a sudden impulse coming over her, she bit her lip. Normally she would have ignored it, but she figured, what the hell, it's not like Logan will remember it in the morning, hell he probably won't even remember she was ever here or even showing up at the dance. So, she had nothing to lose. Making her decision she pivoted back around on her heels and tromped back to the couch. She bent down to a confused Logan and pressed her lips to his briefly. When she pulled back his look was of utter shock. She smiled. "Don't forget to take that aspirin." She reminded.

Logan didn't respond, just continued looking dumbstruck. Veronica crossed the room again and went out the door.

The next morning Logan woke up on the couch smiling. Despite the old man playing knick-knack on his brain , and the devastating realization of the day before, he felt good, really good. Like something really amazing had happened to him. It was just too bad he couldn't remember what.


	4. SUV confessions

**Set in the episode Hot Dogs after Veronica and Logan see his dad beating up Trina's boyfriend. What happened on the way to Veronica's.**

**Note: I had already had the end of this story planned out and this was not supposed to be apart of it, but it popped into my head so I decided to include it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please R&R.**

"You okay?"

At the sound of Logan's voice Veronica pulled her thoughts away from the memory of Lilly showing her the spy pen she got in the back seat of Logan's SUV, and looked at him with a small smile.

"Hmm, mm."

"Okay." Logan said satisfied and started the car.

They pulled out of the driveway of the Echoll's mansion and turned down the street to go to the less desirable neighbourhood where Veronica dwelled.

"So, listen I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Logan ventured as they cruised along.

"I can try." Veronica offered. "What is it?"

"Well you remember that day we found out Trina was the one using my mom's credit card?"

Veronica tilted her head to the side, scrunching her face up in mock contemplation. "Hmm, I think so." She drawled. "What about it?"

"Yeah well after I finished bawling like a baby on your shoulder, I went out and got a little wasted."

Uh-oh. Veronica had a pretty good idea as to where this was leading, but in case she was wrong she'd just keep going along.

"Huh-uh?"

"And, well after that everything is kind of a blur." He went on. "I have this very vague vision of having made an ass of myself at the 'Total eclipse of the heart' dance." He looked to Veronica for confirmation.

"You made an appearance, yes."

"Yeah, I thought so." Logan chuckled at himself. "But afterwards, well... There sort of nothing there. I woke up the next day on my couch, with my car safely in the driveway. Now I know there was no way I could have gotten it there in my state. And then I have this fuzzy image of you in a Madonna outfit?"

"Yeah I drove you home, that's what happened."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean? I drove you home and helped you inside."

"Then had your way with me?" He filled in with a smirk.

Veronica smiled back. "Oh yeah, in your drunken drooling state you were just too hard to resist."

"No doubt." replied Logan. "But, come on Ronnie, help me out here." he urged. "Something did happen didn't it?"

Veronica took a breath, 'Oh well, it's not like we haven't kissed since and we'll probably do a lot more of it in the future (hopefully) So, what the hell.'

"Okay, fine." She blurted. "You may have had a moment of sweetness that led to me giving you a little kiss, satisfied."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, I know. I finally remembered after a few days and then it all came back clearly after the kiss at the Camelot. I just wanted to here you say it."

"You bastard." Veronica chided him for making her squirm, but not with any real venom.

Logan put a hand on his chest with a mock innocent look and said. "Me?"

Veronica couldn't help her smile though she tried and shook her head and looked out the window to hide it from him.

"The kiss isn't the only thing I remembered about that night." Logan ventured his voice taking a more serious tone that pulled Veronica's eyes back to him. They were stopped at a light so Logan could give her his full attention.

"So, how did things work out with your mom?"

There was a pain in her chest at the memory of finding her mother in that bar. "It wasn't the ideal reunion I had in mind." She told him honestly. "But I have reason to hope it'll get better."

Logan squeezed her hand briefly. "I hope so too."

The light turned green and they rolled forward.

A couple of beats past while the solemn air cleared and Logan turned to a more playful topic.

"So, have you ever thought about that day I gave you a ride and we went swimming at my house?"

Veronica dipped her head to hide and involuntary blush. "It might of crossed my mind."

Logan smiled. "Man, I wanted to kill Dick for showing up."

"I might of had one or two thoughts about his early demise myself." Veronica admitted.

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"But ultimately I think his interrupting was a blessing." She added. "I think that if something would have happened then it would have made an even bigger mess of everything. It just wasn't the right time, now's better."

Logan cocked a grin. "You sound like those cheesy romance novels my mom use to read."

Sadness flashed in Logan's eyes after mentioning his mother. Veronica reached out and took his hand. He was still in a lot of pain, but the fact that he could talk about his mother in the past tense without completely breaking down was a good sign that he was beginning to heal.

He squeezed gratefully and threw her a small plaintive smile.

"So," Logan ventured after a pause, clearing his throat. "Do you wanna maybe order a pizza or something. I know this secluded spot at the beach we could go, no one would see us and discover our secret."

"That's a tempting offer, Logan." She said honestly. "But I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on it. I have some dognappers I have to rough up."

Logan gave her a raised eyebrow in question, but shook his head with a grin and just accepted the excuse.

"Okay then, some other time."

"Definitely." She confirmed as Logan pulled up in front Veronica's apartment building. Veronica leaned over and pulled Logan by the collar into a kiss. "I want you to report to my office first thing in the morning young man."

Logan's brow's rose bemused.

"There will be an out of order sign hung up on the girls bathroom." She explained. "Sneak in when no one's looking, I'll be waiting. Until then..." She kissed him one more time then hopped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow."

Logan watched smiling as the petite blond practically skipped through the gate. He waited until she went up the stairs then disappeared inside her door. Then he happily drove away.


	5. Last ride

**Author's Note: I am ending this fic now, because I need to. It was never supposed to go past the original OS, but I kept writing do to interest and I am glad I did, but now is time for me to stop. The fic turn out to be more of a group of companion pieces rather than a traditional story, the common thread being Veronica and Logan riding in his SUV at some point. Keeping with that trend is what lead to this last installment.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please R&R.**

**This one takes place in the interim of S2 & S3**

Veronica's lips pulled up into a smile as the SUV turned the corner into view. She always seemed to smile whenever she knew that seeing Logan was getting imminent. It had been a good summer for the couple. Very nice and normal. Not like their last summer together when Logan was on trial for murder and at war with the PCHer's .

It had just been the two of them no drama.

Well, maybe it hadn't been completely drama free, Logan had seemed quite shaken up for awhile over Beaver's taking a leap of the roof right in front of him.

But for the most it had been pretty quiet and...well, normal. Which kind of made Veronica's stomach hurt. She was always ready to assume crash positions and was wise(or cynical) enough to know this might just be the calm before the storm.

But, she really did hope they would be able to keep up with the happily ever after once they started at Hurst in a few weeks.

She knew how unlikely it was for a high school romance to survive the transition into college, but she had faith that she and Logan could make it.

Logan honked his horn once he caught sight of the little blond waiting for him at the corner. He smiled and pulled up next to her and rolled down the passenger's side window

"Hey!" he shouted, leaning over toward the open window. "The answer's yes, I am looking for a date. I just have to ask about rates, now do you charge by the hour or does the price differ depending on the act?"

Veronica laughed dryly. She opened the door and climbed inside. "That's very funny, calling your girlfriend a hooker."

"What?" Logan asked ."I said I would pay."

"Just drive, jackass."

"Ah, I love it when you use pet names." Logan remarked. He leaned over and yanked the seatbelt over Veronica's shoulder.

"Better buckle up, Buttercup." He clicked the latch into place and stole a quick kiss in the process.

Veronica couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe you're actually getting rid of this thing." Veronica remarked awhile later as they neared the beach, she was rubbing the dashboard of the SUV affectionately. Logan was taking it in to the dealership to trade it next week for a newer model.

"What?" Logan enquired, surprised. "I thought you hated this car."

"I never said that."

"Well, as I recall when I first got you said it looked something like a giant mutant bumble bee."

Veronica shrugged. "Well, okay I did say that. But, I don't know it kind of grew on me. A lot has happened between us in this giant mutant bumble bee."

"Yeah, I know." Logan acknowledged. "But it's time for an upgrade."

Veronica laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just time for an upgrade, the car's only two years old."

"Exactly two years OLD."

She laughed again.

"Oh, to be young and rich."

"Hey, you're one to talk Ms. Shiny new Saturn."

"That's completely different." She objected. "I've been riding around in that crappy, used, Le baron forever and it barley lasts a week at a time without needing some kind of work done. My upgrade was completely necessary. You just want a shiny new toy."

"And there's something wrong with that?"

Veronica sighed, shook her head and smiled.

"Lilly never liked the colour," Logan went on after a beat.

Veronica turned her head to him giving her full attention.

Logan grinned, Veronica knew it as the one he used when he was remembering Lilly. "She said it clashed with her hair."

Veronica's mouth cracked in her own special Lilly smile. She could hear her friends voice in her head clearly complaining about the coordination of the vehicle with her hair.

Veronica loved the way she and Logan could talk about Lilly. No one else had known the girl the way these two did, not even her brother Duncan. It was kind of remarkable how comfortable it felt taking about her, though, after all, Lilly had been Veronica's best friend and Logan's girlfriend, one might think it would be awkward to remember her now that they were a couple, that it might feel like a betrayal, but it never hit them that way. Lilly was all about going for the things you wanted in life, they both knew that she wouldn't blame them for wanting each other.

"Since yours is the same colour... you should be glad I'm trading it in."

She looked out the window and enjoyed the vastly beautiful scenery along the PCH

They drove up the coast for a good two hours to a restaurant Logan had discovered on one of his surfing expeditions. It was tucked away just off the beach. They stopped and had dinner there, then took a walk on the beach before heading back to Neptune.

It was almost sunset by the time they made it back to Neptune and Logan pulled the SUV over in the parking lot that overlooked dog beach so they could watch it.

They sat there in a contended silence, their hands interlaced as the sun sank down and kissed the water.

"She really has seen us through some major milestones, hasn't she?" Logan remarked, meaning the car.

"Yes, she has." Veronica agreed, deciding not to rib him for referring to the vehicle as a 'she'.

"Which is exactly why I think it's important that we take one last ride."

Veronica's giggled uncertainly "I thought that's what we just spent all day doing."

Logan turned to her one corner of his mouth tipped up. "I'm not talking about on the road." He waggled his eyebrows and tipped his head toward the back seat.

Veronica laughed out loud.

Then she considered the suggestion. This car had seen them through every incarnation of their relationship, from friends, to enemies, then back to friends. It did seem somewhat fitting for the last time they would be in it that it bare witness to the final evolution of their journey to lovers.

The backseat of the SUV had been the scene of many heavy petting sessions and they had covered all the bases in it, but they had never gone all the way.

Well, since this was their last chance...

Veronica gave a slow seductive smile then dove into the backseat.

Logan had been (half) kidding when he made the proposal, so he was surprised when Veronica actually seemed to go for it. But he shook it off quickly and with a big grin followed her lead.

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed this fic! I wouldn't have continued writing if it weren't for you. I tried as best I could to give this fic some kind of closure. I hope it didn't leave anyway dissatisfied. Anyway, thanks for taking the 'ride' (man I'm a dork) with me. Please, let me know what you thought.**


End file.
